JE092: Fight For The Light!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Janina, Jasmine, Myron, Battle Tower Guards |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Totodile, Janina's Onix, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Jasmine's Magnemite, Jasmine's Ampharos |local =Olivine City, Olivine City Gym, Olivine Lighthouse |major =Ash and co. arrive to Olivine City. Ash and co. meet Jasmine, Olivine City's Gym Leader. Ash and co. go to Cianwood City. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Janina}} is the 51st episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis After a long and arduous journey, Ash and co. finally arrive at Olivine City where Ash hopes to get his next Gym Battle. He meets the local Gym Leader, a girl by the name of Jasmine. The Battle begins with her Onix against Ash's Totodile. Despite the type advantage, Totodile's Water Gun has no effect on Onix and was defeated. Pikachu was next but just as the battle began, another girl stops and cancels the battle. This girl is the real Jasmine and she reveals the "Jasmine" that Ash was battling was Janina, her apprentice. Jasmine asked Janina to see her in her office. The former has a stern talking to with the latter about what she did and as punishment Janina had to spend time away from the Gym. Jasmine then apologized for Janina's behavior and declined Ash's request for a Gym Battle. Why won't Jasmine battle? And is Janina no longer Jasmine's apprentice? Episode Plot Upon seeing the water, the heroes run and see Olivine City. Ash is looking forward to the Gym battle, while Misty and Brock follow him. Team Rocket spy on them in trash cans, but have their attention at the glass building and think someone might hire them, so they go inside, but are stopped by guards, who demand badges. James shows his bottle cap badges, but the guards demand Gym Badges for the entry to the Battle Tower, making Team Rocket displeased. The heroes come inside the Gym and Ash faces Jasmine. Ash introduces himself and wants the gym badge, so Jasmine proposes a 3-on-3 battle. Jasmine sends Onix, which Misty and Brock recognize it to be a shiny one. Ash sends Totodile, but notices Jasmine is acting cool. Onix goes to Tackle, but Totodile uses Water Gun on it. Onix is pushed, but continues and Tackles Totodile. The latter is defeated, so Ash calls it back and sends Pikachu. The latter starts with Agility, but a woman, with a Magnemite, stops the match. Ash tells he's fighting an important gym match, but the woman introduces herself as Jasmine, while the girl he fought was her apprentice, Janina. She calls the latter into her office. Janina apologizes to Ash for this trick, who wants to understand why didn't Onix faint from Totodile's Water Gun attack. Misty thinks Janina is a tough battler while Jasmine is undefeatable. However, Brock is dazzled by Jasmine. Jasmine is not pleased by Janina, who admits she used water-repellent wax to make Onix stronger. Jasmine tells her that is not a good way and advises her to spend some time away from the Gym. Jasmine apologizes to the heroes for Janina and tells she would offer them a battle if her Sparkle would feel all right. Jasmine goes away after receiving a call. The heroes go outside and Ash realizes he should've asked Jasmine when he could have a re-match. They spot Janina rubbing her Onix. She apologizes for the trick and has her Onix rubbed so the wax goes off. Brock advises she should've encouraged its strengths and not to erase its weaknesses. Janina wanted Jasmine to feel proud of her and wants to know how can she encourage its strength, so Brock advises her she should listen to it with its ears and heart. Janina sees it is what Jasmine told her. Janina tells Jasmine is at the lighthouse, so the heroes go to it. The heroes encounter two lighthouses. Brock reads the closer one has a history tied to it, so he and the others go into the closer one. Team Rocket see their enemies and plan on the assault without disguises. The heroes go to find out and at the top, they see an Ampharos. Jasmine and her grandfather, Myron, come. Ash asks when he could have a re-match, but Jasmine does not know as long as Ampharos, nicknamed Sparkle, is sick. Myron explains that Ampharos used to lighten this lighthouse. Even if the Electric lighthouse was built near it, this one remained as tradition. However, Ampharos got sick and couldn't light the lighthouse. Myron had a powerful medicine ordered at Cianwood City for Ampharos to heal it. Jasmine admits she wanted Janina to get it, but Janina went away. The heroes decide to get the medicine to Sparkle, as Ash can get his gym battle. Team Rocket watch and plan on getting Ampharos for the boss. The heroes spot them on the window. They release a missile that crashes through the roof, then releases James' Weezing, who uses Smokescreen. Everyone gets out of the lighthouse, with Brock carrying Ampharos. Janina tries to understand what Jasmine said, but sees trouble at the lighthouse. Brock goes out of the lighthouse, but Team Rocket lock him and Ampharos in a cage. Team Rocket flies away, but Janina and Onix appear. Onix goes to free Brock and Ampharos, though Jessie sends Arbok to use Poison Sting. Onix protects Janina from the attack, but Team Rocket get away, who taunt her. Janina sees Onix cannot go in water, but reminds herself it is long. Onix goes at the end of the port, then uses Wrap on Arbok. Team Rocket are disgusted by that, while Brock and Jasmine are impressed by Janina's quick thinking. Janina walks on Onix, then smashes the cage lock with a rock. Janina, Brock and Sparkle come down, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, electrocuting them, while Onix tosses them away. Jasmine is impressed by Janina and compliments her work with Onix. Janina asks if she can go to the Gym back, since she was expelled. Jasmine responds she was never expelled and smiles, making Janina happy she can go to the Gym. Jasmine asks of Janina to go to get Sparkle's medicine, which Janina is glad to. The heroes see they don't have anything to do, so Myron advises them to go to Cianwood City, since there is another Gym there. Since Ash cannot battle here yet, they decide to go with Janina to Cianwood City. Being on the boat, the heroes wave goodbye to Jasmine, Myron and Sparkle. Debuts Character *Janina *Jasmine *Myron Pokémon *Ampharos *Janina's Onix *Jasmine's Magnemite Quotes *"I'm Jasmine, the leader of the Olivine City Gym. They call me the Battling Beauty." Janina pretending to be Jasmine. *Ash: "What's goin' on? We're tryin' to fight an important battle here!" *Jasmine: "A Gym Battle must be fought with the leader of the Gym." *Ash: "Right! That's exactly what I'm doin'!" *Jasmine: "No, you're not. I'm Jasmine." *Ash: "Huh?" *Jasmine: "This young girl is one of my apprentices here and should certainly know better." *Ash: "WHAT?!" *Jasmine: "Ok, You need to spend some time alone with your Pokémon, away from the gym. Maybe then you'll begin to understand them better." *"I'm very sorry, but as long as little Sparkle is not felling well I can't make a promise." Jasmine explaining why she can't battle. *Jasmine: "Thank you so much, Janina." *Janina: "You're welcome, Miss Jasmine." *Jasmine: "You and your Onix worked so beautifully together. You're finally learning how to communicate with your Onix really well and I'm extremely proud of you." *Janina: "But am I still expelled, Miss Jasmine?" *Jasmine: "Expelled? What are you talking about? I never said you were expelled." *Janina: "Then I'm allowed to go back to the Gym?" *Jasmine: "(giggles) Of course." *Janina: "Oh, thank you." Trivia *The Battle Tower, which was introduced in Pokémon Crystal, makes its debut in the anime and was included in the games since then. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Feraligatr. Mistakes Onix used Wrap, a move it cannot learn in the games. Gallery The Olivine City JE092 2.jpg Team Rocket, disguised as garbage cans JE092 3.jpg James tries to enter with his bottle caps JE092 4.jpg Jasmine, the young Gym Leader JE092 5.jpg The shiny Onix appears JE092 6.jpg Totodile attempts to stop Onix using Water Gun JE092 7.jpg Janina attempts to sneak away JE092 8.jpg Brock is dazed by Jasmine JE092 9.jpg Janina put water-repellent wax on Onix JE092 10.jpg The heroes encounter an Ampharos JE092 11.jpg Weezing appears from the missile JE092 12.jpg Brock goes with Ampharos out of the smoke JE092 13.jpg Brock attempts to get out JE092 14.jpg Onix binds the balloon by wrapping Arbok JE092 15.jpg Meowth tries to retreat by pushing buttons JE092 16.jpg The lock is smashed JE092 17.jpg Onix tosses Team Rocket away JE092 18.jpg The heroes wave goodbye to Jasmine and Myron }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane